Many computing applications perform a significant amount of processing to generate graphics. For example, video game applications may use 3D graphics to render images and animations. However, 3D applications typically require a significant amount of texture data to produce good quality scenes. The amount of texture data in turn requires a significant amount of space in memory and on the storage medium (e.g., hard disk or optical disc). For most games, this texture data, as a percentage, typically consumes most of the available storage, relative to other aspects of the game such as the executable program code and audio data. Therefore, reducing the amount of graphics data such as texture data and optimizing the processing required to support the application is desirable for increasing the space available for other types of data, reducing download times, and fitting necessary data such as texture data onto a storage medium such as an optical disc. Reducing the amount of graphics data used for textures in a game or program would also allow for new textures used in new levels or new areas new or portions of the game to be added, expanding the game or program.